The present invention relates to socks, and more particular to socks that include sheaths at the toe portion to reach, cover and fit into areas between toes in order to absorb the moist and greasy secretions. This keeps the skin in the area dry and therefore prevents microscopic fungi thriving between toes.
Athlete""s foot is an infectious skin disease caused by a type of microscopic fungus that involves itching, scaling, inflammation, and blisters on the foot, usually between toes. When blisters break, small raw areas of tissue are exposed, causing pain and swelling. Athlete""s foot may spread to the sole and to toenails of the foot. In severe cases bacteria may thrive as a secondary infection in athlete""s foot, which worsens the symptoms of the disorder and makes it more difficult to cure. The fungi thrive on warm and moist skin surfaces. As a result, the disease affects many people whose feet regularly become hot and sweaty, particularly in areas between toes because sweats and other secretions of foot skin accumulate between toes, and regular socks cannot reach and absorb the moisture in the area.
In order to prevent such phenomenon it is necessary to prevent any accumulation of moisture between toes and keep the skin in the area dry so as to prevent microscopic fingi thriving.
The present invention is carried out for the sake of overcoming the disadvantage of regular socks that cannot reach and absorb the moisture between toes. It is particularly suitable for, but is not limited to, use by people with athlete""s foot.
The sock according to the present invention includes an essential toe portion of two to five sheaths to reach, cover and fit into areas between toes. The sheath portion is integral with the rest of the sock. The feature and advantage of the present invention will be understood clearly from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In one embodiment the sock has a close-ended sheath for every toe of the foot that can absorb the moist, greasy and other secretions existing between toes. This keeps the skin in the area dry and therefore prevents microscopic fungi thriving between toes. Antifungal medicaments can be applied on the sheath for the same medical purpose.
In another embodiment the sock has an open-ended sheath for every toe of the foot that can absorb the moist, greasy and other secretions existing between toes. This keeps the skin in the area dry and therefore prevents microscopic fungi thriving between toes. The open-ended sheaths allow toes with different lengths to fit well into the sheath and sock. Antifungal medicaments can be applied on the sheath for the same medical purpose.
In yet another embodiment the sock includes an inner layer of five sheaths at the toe portion. The inner layer can absorb the moist, greasy and other secretions existing between toes. This keeps the skin in the area dry and therefore prevents microscopic fungi thriving between toes. The inner sheaths allow the sock look the same as a regular sock when it is worn. Antifungal medicaments can be applied on the inner sheath for the same medical purpose.